Futuristic Trouble
by MelodicWriter
Summary: UPDATECH.9 Ron decides to take a little trip into the future to see what to study for finals and goes a little further than he wanted and finds more than he expected.
1. Bloody Hell

**__**

A/N: Ok, this fic is the result of a little pestering, okay a lot of pestering from my friend Jen, known also as KAOS. I insisted I couldn't write HP and she insisted I could. I'll let you decide for yourself. Thanks to her for the title too. Hope ya leave a 'view on ya way out! ~alive

Bloody Hell

After another day of death glares from Snape, pranks from Fred and George, and Hermione trying to convince he and Harry to study, all Ron wanted to do was sleep. He was in fact in such a hurry to get to the boys dormitory that he accidentally grabbed Hermione's cloak from the chair in the common room instead of his own.

Tossing the cloak on the chair beside his four poster, something slipped out of a pocket and hit the floor. Ron bent down, fished around under the bed and pulled out Hermione's Time-Turner._ 'I must have grabbed her cloak by mistake. I'll give it back to her in the morning.' _Ron thought to himself and placed the Time-Turner in the top drawer of his bedside table, then got into bed.

He laid there quietly listening to Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean lightly snoring. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour he sat up and threw his covers off and sat up. Stupid as it sounded he was too tired to sleep. 

As he sat there trying to think of something that would make him fall asleep he felt a cold breeze around his ankles. Upon looking down he saw his pajama bottoms stopped a good 3 inches above his ankles. He rolled his eyes in the dark and stood up then smiled to himself. 

_'What if I just took a little trip into the future with Hermione's Time-Turner? Just far enough to see what all the finals will be like and what we should study for. That wouldn't hurt anything, and why it would actually help us.' _Ron said to himself as he pulled the drawer open and took out the Time-Turner and placed it on the edge of the bed. 

He pulled on some shoes, wrapped his spare cloak around his shoulders and dropped the chain of the Time-Turner over his head. "Now how did she say this thing worked?" He fiddled with it a few moments. "Oh yea." He mumbled then turned the little hourglass over several times. 

The dormitory disappeared as Ron rushed forward through time. Colors and sounds mixed together into a vivid blur similar to a Picasso painting. His feet hit the stone floor of the dormitory and he looked around quickly. 

His stuff wasn't there and when he looked around something else seemed somewhat.. off. After staring at the wall a few moments he realized what it was. Deans' poster of the West Ham team was missing. 

Taking a deep breath Ron tucked the Time-Turner under his cloak and headed for the door. Everything was different. It was almost as if Hogwarts was deserted. There were no students, no professors, just dusty furniture and cobwebs. 

Ron realized maybe he'd gone a little too far into the future. "Bloody hell." He murmured as he looked around the empty Entrance Hall.

A/N: The chaps will get longer. *wink*


	2. Hogsmeade

**__**

A/N: Wow! 6 'views for the first chapter! I'm so psyched and so glad I decided to take the plunge into the realm of HP fics! And CatalinaRose, this is the 5th Year. *wink* So, hope y'all enjoy and REVIEW!! ~alive

Hogsmeade

By the time Ron had finished his quick search of the castle he'd realized something had gone horribly wrong with the Time-Turner. He pushed open the big front doors hoping to see someone, anyone, even Malfoy. _'Well, anybody except him.. or Snape.'_

He took a few steps out onto the front steps then sucked in his breath quickly. "What the-" He stood stock still moving only his eyes to take in his new surroundings. 

The lake was covered with something that looked like bright green algae, the emerald green grass was nearly two feet high, and it looked as if the forbidden forest was about to take over the school grounds. 

"It looks as if Hagrid's been spendin' a lil too much time down at the pub in Hogsmeade!" Ron said, and laughed uneasily at his poor attempt at a joke. "Well, I think I'll explore a bit before I head back. Be something to tell Harry." 

He made his way off the steps, down onto the grounds and headed over to Hagrid's hut. As he got closer he felt his stomach drop to his feet. Where Hagrid's hut had stood for as long as he could remember there was now nothing but a pile of ashes, the only thing remaining were the stone steps.

After making his way around the burned area several times trying to figure out what had happened, he made his way through the gate and started down the trail to Hogsmeade.

Pulling his cloak tighter to keep out the chilly late March air, Ron entered Hogsmeade, to find it was just like Hogwarts. Totally deserted. "What's _happened _here?" He mumbled to himself and his question was carried away on the wind.

He looked into the windows of Zonko's Joke Shop, which was empty and looked as if the owners had packed everything up in quite a hurry. He crossed the road and pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks. And found several chairs tipped over, glasses still on the bar, half empty bottles of butterbeer on the tables and not a soul there.

He felt prickles of fear go down his spine as he turned and left the Three Broomsticks. _'Something's scared everyone away, it's almost as if-'_ there he stopped not wanting to continue that train of thought. 

He wandered down the middle of the main road and looked around for anything to show what might have happened in Hogsmeade. Upon hearing the rustle of paper he looked down and saw a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. He bent down and picked it up blinking several times at the date printed on the top right hand corner. March 2, 2024. **2024**?! 

Deciding to hold off reading until back in a nice, warm, fluffy chair in the common room, he went to pull the Time-Turner out from under his cloak and felt only cool skin. Panicking he dropped the paper on the ground and used both hands to search under his cloak.

But it was pointless, the Time-Turner was gone. "Just absolutely brilliant! I've lost the Time-Turner!" Picking up the paper and stuffing it in a pocket of his cloak he began retracing his steps. 

He was nearly on the trail back to Hogwarts when he heard a noise that sounded a lot like someone following him. He paused and sure enough the noise paused a split second after he did. He took a deep breath and spun around to find himself totally alone.

He turned back around and headed forward again. He got halfway up the trail when he decided to stop, sit for a few moments on a large boulder and have a look at the _Prophet._ He still felt as if he were being watched as he pulled it out of his pocket. 

He had time to read the words **"Panic Breaks Out In Hogsmeade!"** before he was snatched off the boulder by unseen hands and had a hood draped over his head. 


	3. Time Travel

**__**

A/N: Well, after my mental battles with myself about continuing this fic, it was Jenni's assurances that I could do this...so, here ya go. And if ya have any ideas feel free to IM me or email me. Both are on my Bio page. Enjoy!~alive

****

Time Travel

Ron struggled for a few moments until someone said, "Be. Still. Weasley!" He stopped moving and felt himself being dragged off the boulder dropped to the ground behind it. 

"Umpf!" Ron exclaimed as he hit the ground hard. 

"Quiet!" whispered the oddly familiar voice.

Ron listened as footsteps rushed by on the other side of the boulder and the person who had him stood.

"Sir?" 

"Gone. Head back to Headquarters, I'll be back shortly. NOW!" Ron winced as he'd had his ear yelled into. A few moments later the hood was yanked off his head and he blinked rapidly in the bright sunlight.

"Malfoy?! Is.." Ron trailed off, incase it really wasn't Draco, but merely his eyes still adjusting to the sudden light.

"Ron? You.. you disappeared in our fifth year! What are you doing here? And, you've.. not.. aged. At all." Draco asked paling more than usual.

"Missing?! You're mad! What are you playing at? I've only been gone 3 hours at the most!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up! I'm trying to keep you from getting murdered." He paused, sneering. "Well, at least until I figure out how you've kept yourself looking so youthful."

Ron narrowed his eyes and said, "You're full of it Malfoy." 

"Oh? Am I? How about I tell you what happened our fifth year?" Draco asked, sitting down on the grass behind the cover of the boulder.

Ron rolled his eyes deciding to let Draco ramble on, it would at least take his mind off the lost Time Turner for a few minutes, he reasoned. "Well?" He asked as if he had other things to do, which he did of course.

"You caused quite a stir when you disappeared off to wherever it is you've been. Everyone in your dormitory assumed you were down in the Great Hall, but when by lunch you were still gone the 'lights came on' so to speak." Draco paused and turned listening for the slightest noise.

"So, everyone was questioned, you parents and older brothers came to Hogwarts and even the Ministry got involved." He sneered, and said, "All over a Weasley. Pointless." 

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat to get Draco back on track. 

"Oh, shut it. Then just as everyone was about turn into nutters, lo and behold, Potter noticed your shoes and cloak were missing along with you." 

"So, it was assumed you'd run off, but that Mudblood Granger always looked to me as if she were hiding something. Though she'd never give me a clue. Not like I really cared of course." Draco said, making sure to get his point across.

"Draco, you are so full of it! I tell you, I've only been gone 3 hours!" Ron, nearly yelled.

Draco stood and brushed off his dark, rich purple robes. "Well, that's fine. Keep deluding yourself that you've only been gone 3 hours. But remember this, watch where you go, and when you go. Things are very different now. I kept you from dying once but I'll not do it again." Draco said, running a pale hand through his blond hair.

Ron stood there in his too short pajama's, his black cloak, and had the distinct feeling that no matter how much he denied it, Draco was right. "I've got to get back!" He murmured to himself. "Back before something.. happens and I can't get back!"

"Get back? What are you talking about Weasley? Time travel?" Draco laughed to himself all knowledge of the Time-Turner fleeing his mind. He continued chuckling as he rounded the boulder and disapperated leaving Ron alone again.


	4. Here To Stay

**__**

A/N: I just want to thank those of you who've told me that I'm mad to think about stopping this story. You'll be glad to hear I've changed my mind, tho I'm sure you were starting to wonder if I was gonna update. It took me awhile and I'll try to update sooner from now on. Enjoy. ~alive

Here To Stay

Ron shrugged, walked back around to where he'd stopped looking for the Time-Turner. By the time he reached the deserted castle he still hadn't found the Time-Turner. He pushed open the front doors and made his way slowly back up to Gryffindor common room. 

He climbed through the portrait hole and sat down in a cushy chair by the empty fireplace. He looked around and noticed something that he should have seen right away. Everything that had Gryffindor on it or was even Gryffindor colors had been destroyed. Not just destroyed but demolished completely.

"Who would have done such a thing? Surely it's not just Gryffindor." Ron said to himself as he went back out into the hallway, just outside the common room. He made he way towards the corridor where just recently he, Fred and George had encountered a group of Hufflepuffs. 

When he arrived there and pulled open the blank canvas portrait, he found upon entering the Hufflepuff common room, that all things Hufflepuff had also been destroyed also. He sighed loudly and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

He sat in a chair by the window as the light began to fade from the sky and night began to set in. He trudged slowly up the stairs and flopped down on 'his' bed without bothering to take his cloak off. A short while later he was asleep. 

Ron woke and upon remembering all he'd seen, mumbled, "What a weird dream. Glad that's over." He stood and stretched, then realized that it had not been a dream. "Well, before I start trying to find the Time-Turner I've got to get something to eat, I'm starving!" 

As he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen he heard approaching footsteps. Without even thinking about it, he hid behind a suit of armor and peeked around the helmet to see who it was walking down a deserted Hogwarts corridor. He smiled when he saw the familiar face above the navy blue robes. Seamus!

He stepped out and said quite loudly, "Seamus, I'm so glad to see you!"

Seamus nearly fell over in shock at seeing a quite young Ron Weasley. "Ron? It's great to see you too. I'm, um, what are you doing here?" He asked, tugging at the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh, it was such an accident!" Ron said quickly, going on to spout the whole story not giving Seamus time to get in another word.

Seamus listened impatiently, occasionally rubbing his arm and looking around. "How fascinating. Listen, where are you headed?" He asked when Ron'd finally finished running his mouth.

"Down to the kitchens. Thought there might be a house-elf or two hanging around down there. I'm starving!" Ron said, turning to walk off.

"NO! I tell ya what. You go hang out in the common room and I'll, err, I'll bring something up to ya." He rushed turning Ron back towards the common room.

"Wha? Uh, okay. Are you alright Seamus?"

"Yes, yes. Wonderful. GO!" 

Ron shrugged and headed back upstairs, the thought of why Seamus was in a very deserted Hogwarts never crossed his mind. A little over an hour later he jumped to his feet when Seamus climbed through the portrait hole carrying a plate of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Seamus sat the plate and juice down on the table and sat down beside Ron, who in his hungry state, had already started clearing the food off the plate almost as soon as Seamus had sat it down.

When Ron had finished the food, he sat back with a full glass of pumpkin juice and looked idly round the common room. "Seamus, what are you doing in Hogwarts? It's deserted."

Seamus looked at Ron and said, "I'm assigned to a group that, um, periodically checks for uh, changes in certain areas."

"What happened Seamus? I found a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in Hogsmeade but I lost it before I got a chance to read it." Ron asked draining his glass of pumpkin juice and leaning forward to refill it.

"Honestly Ron, have you not figured it out yet? Even with Draco talking about Headquarters?"

"Draco? On first name terms with the evil git now days? Didn't it used to be Malfoy?"

"Well, yes. But now that we're out of Hogwarts there is his father also, so it's just easier if we all use first names."

"That's understandable I guess. Now, what happened?!"

"It started back in late February. Godric's Hollow was the first to go, and Hogsmeade followed soon after."

"Go? Explain." Ron said, looking a bit confused.

"Well, Lord Voldemort decided he'd had enough of everyone's insolence. So, he did what he does best. He killed nearly everyone in Godric's Hollow while they slept. News travels fast you know so by the time he'd reached Hogsmeade nearly everyone had gone."

Ron's mouth dropped open when Seamus said 'Lord Voldemort'. Even when Harry said it he only said 'Voldemort', the Lord was never added. "So, then. He's back to full power?" Ron asked not able to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Yes, he is Ron." Seamus replied with no emotion whatsoever. "He is and he's here to stay."


	5. Death Eaters

**__**

A/N: Hey y'all! Do hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I want to take a moment and thank all of you who've reviewed so far. ~Alive

KAOS my Camel and Goat lovin' friend, **Rhiannon**, **Lady Nicole**, **CatalinaRose**, **Tabitha**, **silver rose**, **Billy Bob Joe**, **Eternity**, **Ariana**, **SleepieCareBear**, **ITISH**, **Hestia**. Thanks guys! Keep the reviews comin and i'll keep the chaps comin! 

****

Death Eaters

"What Seamus? Have you no faith that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will once again lose power?" Ron asked, amazed that his school friend would so easily give up.

"Ron, let's think about this rationally for a second. Lord Voldemort's twice as strong and powerful than he was the first time he lost power. It'll not happen again. There are far too many supporters. You MIGHT be surprised at who's a Death Eater these days." Seamus calmly explained as he stood and paced the common room absently rubbing his arm.

"Oh really? Who are Death Eaters?" Ron asked leaning forward in his chair.

Seamus sat down heavily in a chair by the fire and said, "Well let's see. There's Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, .." Seamus paused to think as Ron's eyes were about to bug out of his head.

"NEVILLE?! Have you gone mad? Why would You-Know-Who want Neville?" 

"Obviously you don't know him very well. He's BRILLIANT in herbs and plants n' things. He's working on some new thing." Seamus said, in an off hand way.

"Oh, and then there's Ginny."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "What about Ginny?!"

"She's a Death Eater Ron. Honestly, can't you stay on one train of thought longer than 2 seconds?"

"Ginny is NOT a Death Eater! She can't be!"

Seamus smirked. "And why is that Oh Wise One?"

"Because, because she's my little sister!" Ron exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down Weasley. It's no big deal. You're sister's always been a bit.. dark. But it really came to the surface when she opened the Chamber of Secrets. Then she got too scared to take credit for it." Seamus said standing and heading for the portrait. "But you don't have to worry about that. Now, come with me. There's something I want you to see."

Ron was silent and brooding as Seamus led him down into the Great Hall. He was so lost in thought about how his only sister, his GINNY for pete's sake was a Death Eater, that he paid no notice to his surroundings. Not that it would have made much of a difference if he had.

When he was spoken to he looked up quickly, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. All he could utter was a strangled gasp of surprise, horror, and fear. He was surrounded by Death Eaters. He looked back for Seamus just in time and saw his face disappear behind the mask.

He'd been lead right to them. Everyone stood in a perfect circle, not speaking nor moving. The hair on the back of Ron's neck stood on end as he slowly turned in a circle, wondering just how many people who's faces were obscured by masks he knew, or thought he knew. 

_'Great Ron, just brilliant. Now how are you gonna get outta this?' _He thought to himself as he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He knew he was done. "Voldemort." Ron whispered, the only time he'd ever said the name. 

**__**

A/N: SO? What'd ya think? Well, I'm NOT a mind reader! Why don't ya REVIEW and tell me what ya thought? Suggestions, Questions, Thoughts, and FLAMES welcome, cuz it's cold, they'll be used to keep my feet warm! THANKS!~alive


	6. Avada Kedarva

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the afore mentioned characters, places, spells or anything else associated with Harry Potter. This goes for earlier chapters as well. DUH! 

**__**

A/N: Ahh, here it is. Another chapter! I hope you all like it and I've decided to update once a week. That way I won't skip a week here and there. LoL. This chapter is a bit longer, I'm really trying to make them longer. Well, enjoy!~alive!

AVADA KEDARVA

"Well well. If it isn't Ronald Weasley. Where _have _you been for the last, what 20 years? Oh, wait. You decided to have a little fun with the Time-Turner didn't you? See boy, that is why you shouldn't fool with magic you do not understand!"

Ron didn't say anything but raised his eyes in defiance. _'Hell, if I'm going to die I'll at least do it with a bit of dignity.' _

"Let's see. Shall we torture you first or just kill you?" Voldemort didn't get time to think because Colin Creevy chose that moment to make his entrance into the large circle of Death Eaters.

He dropped to his knees and crawled across the stone floor crying out loudly. "Oh Master! Forgive my lateness but I have seen something that is..." He trailed off when he noticed the way Voldemort was glaring at him.

"Do you not see that I am in the _middle_ of something?! Then again this interruption of yours doesn't really surprise me. You never did take heed of what was good for you Creevy." Voldemort stopped and gave Ron a contemplative glance. 

"Draco, take Mr. Weasley down to the dungeons and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. I must see to Creevy."

A masked figure stepped forward and said, "Yes Master." then grasped Ron roughly by his arm and pulled him off in the direction of the dungeons. 

Ron could hear Creevy telling Voldemort something then Voldemort saying loudly, "Nonsense! He is one of my most trusted Death Eaters!" 

Ron grimaced as he heard Creevy yell, "No Master please!" A split second later he heard Voldemort hiss "Avada Kedarva!"

"Walk faster Weasley!" Draco said sharply, breathing heavily beneath his mask.

They walked quickly in silence as they neared the dungeons. When they finally got where Ron would stay until Voldemort called for him, Draco removed his mask and revealed his slightly pink face and mussed hair.

"So Malfoy, guess you finally got what you wanted all along. Followed in Daddy's footsteps and became at Death Eater. He must be so proud!" Ron said, flopping down on a chair.

"What do you know about it? Nothing. So shut the hell up." Draco said, face expressionless but gray eyes glittering menacingly. 

Ron shrugged and did his best to ignore Draco who kept pacing about the dungeon like a small child waiting for Christmas morning. The time dragged by slowly for both Draco and Ron both impatient for different reasons. Finally Ron sighed loudly and said, "Oh for the love of PETE!"

"What?" Draco asked from over by the door.

"If he's going to kill me he needs to get it over with! I'm tired of him letting me stew in my own thoughts. It's driving me mental!" Ron exclaimed getting up to join Draco pacing the dungeon floor. 

Draco fought the urge to lash out. He took a deep breath and said, "Relax.. Ron. You're not going to die."

"I'm not?! Wait how do you know? He just killed Creevy and you say he's not going to kill me?" Ron exclaimed his face and ears growing red as he got all excited.

"Honestly, can't you ever just believe someone?"

"Yeah. Just not _you_. You're a DEATH EATER! Why should I believe anything you say?"

Draco opened his mouth to come back with a biting remark but stopped as he heard rapid footsteps approaching on the stones just outside the door. The door flew open and several people came running into the room.

"Draco! Where is he? Oh. There. Weasley, go with your brother!" 

Ron stood for a moment a bit shocked to see Fred, Harry and Snape. And worse yet. They seemed to be...working together! "Fred! Harry! What are you doing with...SNAPE?! Don't tell me you're Death Eaters too! I couldn't handle it! Draco's bad enough!"

"No, we're not Death Eaters, come ON!" Harry said, dragging Ron towards the door. "We don't have long before they know we're here."

Everyone was running down the dark corridors. Running from what was certain death if they were caught. Ron was trying to talk as they ran. "Why am I so.." He paused gasping for air, and getting a lungful of cold night air as they burst out onto the Scottish countryside.

"GO GO GO!" Fred yelled as they continued to run. 

"RUN NOW TALK LATER!" Snape yelled and Ron chanced a glance behind him to see Snape and Draco running after them. 

Ron ran faster and caught up with Harry. "Draco is chasing!"

"No he's on our side! Just keep running we're almost there!" Harry yelled.

**__**

A/N: sooo? Are you ready to kill me now?! I hope not. And before anyone asks, NO i'm not against Gryffindors. It's just...Creevy's had that one comin for AGES! LoL any Q's just mail me! and one last thing...REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Centaurs

****

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K Rowling owns all things HP related, well cept the plot, Makai and Julius. Cuz, I needed more Centaurs. LoL

****

Thankies to ~ **Jenni: **OMIGOSH! I'm not sure how long it would have taken to get this chapter out if you hadn't given me that swift kick in the arse! Thanks for the disagreement too! *wink*Firenze*wink* **WaNdA: **I'm glad you like the death of Creevy! It just needed to be done and thanks!, **Hestia: **Glad you like the direction it's going! Yes, Creevy..ugh. **Nesaia: **Thanks!, **ImagirlRon: **Getting addicted eh? Don't think I've ever made anyone addicted before! And I'll try to update more often. Think tha's everybody

**Centaurs**

It didn't take Ron long to realize where they were headed. The Forbidden Forest. The group slowed down as they entered the forest, Draco now in the lead. They came to the edge of a small clearing where they stopped and stood in the shadows. 

"Why are we stopping?! What if they're coming?!" Ron asked, voice squeaking as he looked behind him.

"Sshh Ron!" Harry said, peering across the clearing and into the shadows on the other side. 

As the group watched, something started moving in the shadows. Ron unconsciously stepped back as a Centaur stepped out into the clearing. Fred sighed and said, "Firenze you startled us." 

"Hello, Fred, Severus, Draco, Harry. And young Ronald, how wonderful to see you safe and sound." Firenze said, nodding to each of them as he spoke their names. 

Snape stepped forward and drawled slowly, "What are you sensing Firenze? I know you're getting something. I can see it on your face."

He didn't reply but turned his face to the sky as he so often did when humans wanted to know something from him. "Venus is cloudy tonight." He said cryptically, knowing that one of them would get what he was saying.

He glanced at Ron and was amused to see the redhead looking at him like he'd just spoken Latin. He looked up again then at Draco pointedly. "Venus is cloudy tonight." 

Everyone looked around as the uncomfortable silence continued to permeate the still air of the forest. Finally Draco said, "Ah. Firenze, we have to get Ron to the safe house. But how? He can't apperate and it'll take us forever to get to the other side of the forest on foot."

Firenze looked at Harry then bent his front legs down. "Dear Ronald, I'll take you where you need to go."

Ron took a step forward then looked over to Fred. He took a deep breath when Fred nodded toward Firenze. He walked over and gently climbed on Firenze's back. 

Firenze trotted around the clearing quickly then headed over to where he had first emerged from the shadows. He called out and to Ron's amazement four more Centaurs came strolling out into the clearing. 

Amazement and disgust filled one Centaur's face as he saw Ron on Firenze's back. "Firenze! Have you no limitations to what you will do?" he asked.

"Bane," Snape said, twisting his lips up in a small smile. 

"Severus." Bane said, turning away from Ron and Firenze. 

"Bane we need your help. We need to get to the other side of the forest and quickly. We've wasted too much time already standing here like fools in the dark."

"How can I help you?" he asked eyeing the mismatched group, before his eyes stopped on Harry. "Mr. Potter. Still alive I see."

Fred stepped forward and said, "Bane, can you give us a lift to the other side of the forest? Please!"

The other Centaurs, Ronan, Makai, and Julius stepped forward and kneeled before the group. "We will help you." 

After several more minutes of ranting and complaining about being ridden like a horse or worse a mule, he agreed to help them also. 

When everyone was situated and fairly comfortable, except the Centaurs of course, they started their quick trip to the other side of the forest. Everyone was quiet because they were each lost in their own thoughts. 

They were brought out of those thoughts when they abruptly came to a stop. They had arrived. Everyone clambered off and Ron stood rubbing his behind. Fred smiled when he saw Ron and just knew he was going to comment.

"Bloody hell Firenze... cant you do something about that? Get it padded or something?" Ron paused and rubbed a bit more. "My bloody arse feels like.. well lets just say its sore."

Fred and Harry died laughing and Fred imitated Ron by walking out with his butt stuck out. He continued his imitation until he came face to face with Ron who didn't look the least bit amused.

"Hey Ron? Doesn't Uranus look bright tonight or is it just me?!" 

"Shut up Fred. S'not funny."

"Oh yea it is!" Their small disagreement was brought to an end by Snape thanking the Centaurs.

Draco turned to Ron and Fred. "We'd better go. We need to get inside and get the barriers up. It'll be light soon."

"Yeah, yeah. We're on our way." Fred said, grabbing Ron round the neck and said, "So, where _have_ you been?" 

**__**

A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Sorry it's taken me so long, but I've just been in one of those "I don't wanna write!" moods. I'll honestly for real try and update sooner from now on. But ya know what helps? REVIEWS!!! ~alive


	8. No Second Thoughts

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the afore mentioned characters, places, spells or anything else associated with Harry Potter. That would be the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: You guys, I'm so sorry about the extremely long delay in updating this fic. You can ask Jenz but I've not written on any of my fics in ages. SO, here's the next chapter. I make no promises on when the next'll be up. that all depends on you and how soon y'all review. ~alive

****

Thankz To: **KAOS: **It's all about the horses mate! *grins* And of course Camels 'n Goats! So, will you do my tea leaves when I come over? LoL. **WaNdA:** Glad you liked the bit about Uranus! Sorry I'm not exactly continuing soon but hey better late than never right? **Hestia:** Yes Centaurs can be funny! Thanks! **Eternity:** Oh dear! I'm glad you think I've done well! And I'm proud that this is the first Ron fic you've really liked! *grins broadly* **Sparkle-Eyed-Dreamer:** Thanks! And I know I haven't updated for a longlonglong time! Sorry!

****

No Second Thoughts

Snape bypassed the small group and swept forward, his black cloak fluttering about behind him like wings. Ron took a moment to look around, slightly bewildered. "Err, Fred, not to ignore your question, which you won't believe the answer to, but where exactly is "inside" that Malfoy's on about?" 

"The safe house Ron! Where else would we take you?" Fred answered grinning at his now much younger brother. "And try to be civil and call him Draco. We are all on the same side now."

Ron looked at Draco with a look of severe disgust that filled his freckled features. "Hmph." Was all he gave by way of comment.

"And inside is right there." Fred said, nodding almost directly in front of them.

"Where?" Ron asked looking round for a house.

"There." Fred said again, pointing this time instead of nodding.

"Where? I still don't see anything! You're yanking my chain aren't you?!" Ron asked Fred, anger at being the brunt of **another** joke, turning his ears a flaming shade of red. 

"No! Just THERE!" Fred exclaimed loudly, amazed that Ron couldn't see the house. "Have you gone blind?!"

"No, but..." Ron stopped as he turned his gaze a bit to the left, and saw, just there, seemingly hiding in the shadows, a small quaint cottage. "Oh."

Fred rolled his eyes and pulled Ron forward by his cloak. "Come in you nutter."

Draco held open the door as Fred and Ron made their way made their way closer. Ron surveyed the cottage. "We're all going to stay in this **one** little place?"

Fred nodded simply and held the door open for Ron as Draco turned and walked inside.

"Fred! It can only be one room!"

"Just go in! You might be surprised."

Ron ducked his head to avoid hitting it, as he walked through the door. Fred was right, it was quite large. "But it looks so small from the outside."

"Well, we couldn't exactly have a Manor out here in the woods could we? It's charmed so that the inside is larger than the outside." Draco drawled tossing his rich, dark purple cloak on the back of a chair. 

"Like the tents we had at the World Cup last year!"

"Last year?!"

"Err, I mean back when we went. When Hermione, Harry and I were in fourth year." Ron quickly corrected forgetting once again that he was in the future. 

Ron sat down and told his tale for the third time. Fred and Harry listened without comment as Draco wandered into another room and Snape went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"So what you're saying is that, you've not even been gone a whole day?!" Harry asked, his voice easily portraying his confusion.

Before Ron could comment, Snape walked back in carrying a steaming cup of tea. "Yes Harry," he sneered looking at Harry as if he were a spot of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"But how is it he's not been gone a day and yet it's 2024? I don't understand."

Snape closed his eyes in annoyance before replying. "Time doesn't just exist on the one level that's broken down into past, present, and future."

"It's not?" Ron squeaked, extremely surprised as Draco walked back into the room looking quite bored.

"No. It's not. There are many different levels of time. Right now for example, somewhere in time the pyramids of ancient Egypt are both being built and being destroyed into bits of sand by millions of years of wind." Snape concluded, sound very much like the unpleasant professor he formerly was.

Draco spoke then from the chair he'd taken by the smokeless fire. "Then in theory, right now as we sit here talking, we're being born, living our lives, and dying? Isn't that a bit redundant?" 

"Actually yes, but it's the way thing's have been since the first time-turner was created almost 4,000 years ago. There is no way to reverse it." Snape replied falling again, back into the role of teacher.

After that the conversation went on to more everyday occurrences. Such as what Hermione was up to, how all the Weasley's were doing, and **what** they were doing. 

"Well, mum and dad are spending a lot of time worrying about all of us. What with you being gone and Ginny being...well. Charlie's still got his dragon thing, though now he breeds them instead of just caring for them. Bill doesn't travel for Gringotts' as much as he used to." Fred paused, taking a bite of a Fada Jarwifz.*

"Why?"

Fred finished chewing before saying, "Ron he **is** married and has 3 kids of his own!"

"Wow! So that means I'm an Uncle?!" Ron exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"No. That means you're an Aunt.." Draco said from across the room, smoothing back his blond hair.

Ron narrowed his eyes in hatred at Draco. "I know that means I'm an Au- I mean Uncle. It just surprised me is all." He fired back as he stood and took a step towards Draco.

"Sit down Ron." Fred said, intervening what surely would have become an all out fight in no time at all. "We've got no time for this. There are far to many things we must get done for the relocation tomorrow."

"Relocation?"

Snape stood and stretched before looking at a clock on the wall. "Yes relocation. We feel that we've been using this house far too much of late. If we continue using this as a safe house, our presence shall surely be noted. And that wouldn't be good." He continued talking as he took his cup and saucer into the kitchen raising his voice to be heard. "If we're to be up and about before dark today we'd better turn in."

Harry nodded in agreement from where he was sitting, quietly listening to the conversation. As everyone got up and began preparing for bed, he clapped Ron on the back and said, "It's good to have you back Ron."

Ron smiled before following Fred towards the small bedroom they would be sharing for that morning. As Ron changed into a clean pair of pajama's he asked Fred, "Where are we going tonight?"

"You don't know it."

"Oh. Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I need protecting? What does Voldemort think I know?" Ron had decided after coming so close to being killed by him, he'd call him by his proper name.

"He doesn't think you know anything. It's what he thinks you have that he's concerned with." Fred replied lying down in bed and turning off the light.

"And what's that?" Ron asked slipping under the covers, not feeling the least bit sleepy.

"A certain Time-Turner. There's something odd about the one you had. Something he needs, we're not sure what it is, but he'll never believe you truly lost it. No matter what you were to tell him, he'd think you'd hid it somewhere and just weren't telling him what you did with it."

"Well, what's he going to do if I don't have it?"

"You need'ent worry about that Ron. Go to sleep."

"Tell me Fred!"

Fred rolled over and looked at his brother a moment in the dark before replying. "He'd torture you. And if you still didn't tell? He'd kill you without a second thought."

****

* Fada Jarwifz are the "Wizard" version of Jaffa Cakes. I added those for Jenni. She came up with the name too. 

****

A/N: Like my stopping place? LOL **REVIEW** and you'll find out what happens next quicker!!! **REVIEW REVIEW **or I'll borrow Ron-fish from Jenni and sic him on you! He's already killed Sevie-fish and Draco-fish! Just ask Jenni! *nods* ~alive


	9. Journeys & Revelations

**Thankies to: The Dragon Guardian of the Sea (x8):** I didn't kill George, he just might show up this chapter! winks slyly **Hermy-own-ninny:** Of course Jenni was right! Thanks I do try to write well. Maybe that's what takes me forever to update? No... That'd be laziness. LOL!** Andrea:** Okay so...not soon but an update! Glad you think it's interesting! **lola:** You'll finally find out this chappa what happened to Hermione. I do love the D/Hm pairing..so.. shrugs who knows?! **Trillium:** Sorry you don't like my stopping place. I'm known for my awesome cliffhangers, tho they generally work better when there's not over a year between chaps blushes Thanks for reading!** Lynx:** I know I need to make the chaps longer. They tend to be short due to the fact I NEED to get them out quickly. **Laiannon-fae-elf:** Call it lack of inspiration and time. But hey. I updated! **Tabitha78 (x2):** After reading your reviews I re-read this fic, and decided what the Hades, might as well give it another go. So Thanks!! **WaNdA: **Snape being domestic! It's awesome! I had the _best_ convo with a girl at the shop last night waiting on PoA to be put out. Always great when you meet another Snape fanatic!!**Hestia:** Woo! I gave you chills! Most excellent! YAY! We live in a scary time too ya know. **October Sky:** Thanks! **Jenni!!:** SURPRISE! An update! And of course you have a good imagination! You're me muse aren't cha?! Love ya oodles and talk soon!** Good griefs! Now on to the goodies! :D**

**Journeys and Revelations **

Ron had a horrible time getting to sleep that morning. He kept tossing and turning thinking of the conversation he and Fred had just before bed. _"Why do I need protecting? What does Voldemort think I know?" _

"_He doesn't think you know anything_._ It's what he thinks you have that he's concerned with."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_A certain Time-Turner. There's something odd about the one you had. Something he needs, we're not sure it is, but he'll never believe you truly lost it. No matter what you were to tell him, he'd think you hid it somewhere and just weren't telling him what you did with it."_

"_Well, what's he going to do if I don't have it?"_

"_You needn't worry about that Ron. Go to sleep."_

"_Tell me Fred!"_

"_He'd torture you. And if you still didn't tell? He'd kill you without a second thought."_

Ron sighed and flipped over onto his stomach. He had far too much going on in his mind as to what was so special about Hermione's Time-Turner to even consider sleep. Maybe it held some clue as to how Voldemort could be brought down? Or maybe it was the last one in the world? A million theories later Ron turned over once more and finally drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next afternoon when Harry came in and nudged his left foot that was hanging off the bed. Ron had been dreaming about the Death Eaters and was so startled that he rolled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. "Gods Harry! You scared me."

"You ready for tonight?" Harry asked sitting down on Fred's vacated bed.

"If I knew what was going on tonight then maybe."

"We're just relocating to our safe house in London. It'll be a long trip as you can't apperate. I can't tell you too much now, as we don't have much time before we leave, but if there's something you want to ask?" He asked tossing Ron some robes that he thought might fit him.

"I know about Ginny." A dark look passed over his face. "But what about Hermione? And George? Why aren't they here?"

"Hermione and George thought it best to stay in London. No point in having us all here in one place in case something... went wrong. Severus talked to them just a few minutes ago. They have everything ready and waiting for us to arrive."

Ron stood and pulled on the robes. "Then they're both well?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Oh, well, I thought maybe something had happened to them, because no one really mentioned them and they weren't here.."

There was a sharp knock on the door and Severus walked in when Harry called out that it was fine. "Ronald, got the new robes I see. They fit?"

Raising an eyebrow Ron replied. "Yes. Is that all?"

Snape pursed his lips and stood to his full height, nostrils flaring. "Potter. See that Ronald is ready to leave in a half hour. It will be dark by then." He turned quickly and with a swish of his robes was once more gone.

"I still can't believe he's on our side."

"Get used to it Ron. There's nothing you can do about it, and you should be glad he's around. You should know it was his plan that got you out of the dungeon."

Ron didn't reply just slipped on his shoes, ran his hands through his hair and pulled open the door. "Shall we go then?" He walked out into the living area and was greeted by everyone as the final preparations were made for the journey.

"How are we getting to London then?"

"Brooms Ron. It's a more slow way, but it'll get us there nonetheless." Draco said, fastening his cloak on over his robes. "And hopefully in one piece."

Everything was packed, wards were removed and everyone made their way outside once they were sure that the coast was clear. After quickly climbing on the broomsticks and taking off Ron flew up near Fred. "What's going to happen when we get to London?"

"We'll go into research mode. Try to find out what's so special about the TT. After that I'm not sure. We'll discuss that when we get there."

Satisfied for the moment Ron drifted back to the center of the mismatched group of wizards. Who would have ever thought that Malfoy _'Draco, you have to call him Draco now..' _and Snape would be working with he, Harry and the others to defeat Voldemort. It still didn't seem feasible but yet, here they were.

The longer they flew the colder it got until it seemed almost unbearable. Ron was shivering as they started their descent. They landed in a dark alleyway in the heart of London. Draco took the lead out of the alleyway after quickly checking for pedestrians. They made an odd group as they made their way through the streets not speaking. Draco suddenly stopped, and walked up to a gateway that led to an empty patch of grass. He turned, looked in all directions, walked through the gate and put his hand up in the air. Murmuring quietly to himself, a doorknob appeared just below his hand.

Severus nudged everyone forward quickly as Draco opened the door and stepped inside. Fred pulled the door behind them as Ron took a minute to look around. They were in a rather plain building, though it was quite large. There was a large open room to the left that contained a massive mahogany table with 2 dozen chairs.

They continued to walk down the hallway as Ron looked around curiously. To his right were some maps pinned to the wall and 3 closed doors. They had reached the bottom of the stairs when suddenly Hermione burst through the last door on the right. As the door swung back Ron saw a small table and sink, obviously a kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Draco, "Welcome home. I'm so glad everyone arrived safely!" Then she turned to Ron and raised her eyebrow. "Why did you use the Time-Turner Ron? How did you get it for that matter?"

Trying to simultaneously answer her questions and decipher the look she'd given to Draco got him all confused. As a result he just started at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. "I grabbed your cloak by mistake, trying to see the finals, and why were you smiling at Malfoy?"

Hermione grinned broadly and walked over to Draco. "Ron, he didn't tell you?"

He blinked as Draco sneered.

"Draco and I are married!"

Ron hit the floor with a thud as he fainted. George chose that moment to come down the stairs.

**A/N:** Bit of an odd ending I know but I thought it worked. I'm going to try to get one more chapter out before I leave for the Chrimas holidays. So, be a love and reply, tell me what ya think. Does it reek of something foul? Am I mad? Have I lost my touch?! Let me know!! Mwah! alive


End file.
